Cooper Thomas Rogers Wallace Jr.
Cooper Thomas Rogers Wallace Jr. is a minor character in ''BoJack Horseman''.'' He appears through flashbacks in [[The Amelia Earhart Story|''The Amelia Earhart Story]].'' Physical Appearance '''Cooper' was a teenage male fox with orange fur, a white patch under his mouth, and dark grey ears. He wore a red v-neck football jersey with black and white stripes at the sleeves and neckline with the number fourteen written in a white block font, dark blue jeans, and shoes. Background History Princess Carolyn's mother used to work for the Wallace family, a wealthy family of foxes, who were in the answering machine tape business. Through flashbacks, a teenage Princess Carolyn is seen begrudgingly cleaning the floors. Cooper Thomas Wallace Jr., the family's eighteen-year-old son, tells her he knows she's doing this because her mom is drunk again, although Princess Carolyn tries to lie and say she's learning on her own will so she can be a great maid too. Cooper asks her why she doesn't just leave or move to Raleigh with her dad. Princess Carolyn explains all of her siblings left and she doesn't want to leave her mom alone. She helps Cooper realize that he needs to ask his football coach if he can be first string quarterback. Later, teen Princess Carolyn is cleaning the living room again, and Cooper comes in and announces he's the first string quarterback. Princess Carolyn hugs him in excitement, and the two end up making out. Princess Carolyn reflects on how her mother scolded her for having college pamphlets and wanting to leave home. Back in her teen years, Princess Carolyn, to her utter dismay, finds out she's pregnant. While she laments how her life is over, her mother is ecstatic that Cooper is stuck with her now and can support them forever. Princess Carolyn starts crying, but her mother calms her down. Another flashback shows Princess Carolyn being taken by Cooper to meet with his father, Cooper Thomas Wallace, Sr. He tells her that she'll marry Cooper and plans her life out for her, filled with wealth and stability, as long as people need answering machine tapes. However, these things are someone else's dream—not really what she wants for herself. Later, teen Princess Carolyn is distraught that she had a miscarriage, the thing that will continue to plague her later in life as well, and her mother blaming her for ruining their plan. Princess Carolyn starts sobbing as she apologizes, and her mother comforts her. She thinks Cooper might still want to marry her, but her mother assures her he'll want to marry some heiress, but she's free now—seeing that life has chosen a path for her. Princess Carolyn is still distressed, so her mom shows her the acceptance letter to UCLA, that she received in the mail. Young Princess Carolyn then leaves for college at UCLA. Season 5 Princess Carolyn returns to Eden, North Carolina as an adult to meet Sadie, a potential birth mother. Meeting Sadie causes her to flashback to her own teen pregnancy which ended in a miscarriage. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Wallace Family Category:Flashback characters